


When Two Souls Meet

by LoveofEscapism



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A Ginger Corgi, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama, F/M, Hux Is A Corgi, Meet-Cute, Mental Health Issues, Rey Talks About Vegetable Fetishes, Romance, Soulmates, potential smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:27:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23928349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveofEscapism/pseuds/LoveofEscapism
Summary: When really do two souls meet? Is it predetermined, is it fate, is it meant to be?Ben and Rey always find there way back to the other. In any life time. In any story. In any world.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26
Collections: Anniversary Fic Exchange 2020





	When Two Souls Meet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Azuwrite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuwrite/gifts).



> For the lovely Azuwrite, who has been an absolute credit to the fandom and to TWD. Thank you for being you. 
> 
> I really hope you enjoy this.
> 
> Please note that this has not been edited, so any mistakes are my own.
> 
> Enjoy.

_ Ben could hear voices, people shouting, sirens all around him, but he couldn’t open his eyes, no matter how hard he tried to, it just wasn’t happening. It was as if he could feel the movement around him, of someone pulling him and prodding him, but he was paralyzed, unable to control what was happening to his body. _

_ He could remember what had happened very clearly; he’d run a red light, late to a meeting with Snoke and knew his life wasn’t worth living if he was even five seconds late, turns out the joke was on him. He’d crashed into the side of a small, dinghy car, standing no chance against his overpriced, black Mercedes that he had known when he bought, was completely ridiculous and a totally unnecessary purchase; who did he have to impress? His life had flashed before his eyes, and the worst thing was, it didn’t scare him, didn’t make him feel like he was about to lose everything. Instead, all he saw was the fact he was alone, that he had no one, that he wasn’t loved. The hopeful epiphany you are supposed to have when near death was instead for him a stark reminder of the terrible life that he led.  _

_ And the last thought he had, before he was completely pulled into the darkness, was about the poor person who was in the car he hit. He hadn’t seen them, not really, due to the car’s colliding so quickly, all he could picture was two wide, hazel eyes staring back at him, and that even though he was sure both of their lives were about to end, he had never seen a color so beautiful.  _

_ Whoever it was, they didn’t deserve this, they were innocent. Sure, this was probably a sort of karma for him and all the terrible things he had done, but not them...no, this was his fault. This was another life he had ruined, but the worst thing was he hadn’t even tried to and still, without fail, he was evil. Unforgivable. Damned. _

* * *

Ben jumped awake in his bed, a cold sweat covering his brow as he looked around his large, stark bedroom. He moved his hands along his arms, pinching himself and coming to the realization it had all just been a bad dream. 

“Thank fuck,” he said gruffly, his heart still beating wildly in his chest. 

He got up, still feeling completely unsettled, like something wasn’t right. It was a Saturday.  _ Finally _ . A day where he was for the most part, Snoke free. He could go about his business without the usual interruptions and demands. Normally, he would go to the farmer’s market, have a look around to pass the time and then take his beloved dog, Hux, for a walk in the park. He liked walking, not anywhere in particular, but just stopping and taking everything in. It was something he didn’t get to do all that often. Though, it usually left him feeling melancholy; seeing people out together, families...something he didn’t have after pushing them all away. 

Ben shook his head, angry that he had only just awoken and was already thinking about the fact he didn’t talk to his parents, and the fact that he was alone, except for the ginger Corgi at his side, licking his legs with a goofy smile on his adorable face. At least he was lucky in one respect. Even if the dog was a complete pain in his ass ninety-nine percent of the time. He’d never had an animal that was so particular, that only liked certain foods (premium brand of course or completely homemade), and to be fair, Ben treated him like the royalty he was; anything Hux wanted, he got...within reason of course. When it came to the loyal dog pushing Ben off his couch so he could sprawl out, he had fought back, pushing the pup over so they could both lie there...he hadn’t succeeded.

“You’re a good boy, Huxy, you know that?” Ben said, getting on his knees and scratching Hux’s head in between his ears, just as he liked it. In response, the dog jumped up and started to lick his face, making Ben tumble over and laugh out loud as he attacked him with kisses. He really was the only positive thing that Ben had going for him and he wouldn’t trade the dog for the world, even if he did have ridiculous demands. It was nice to be loved, to be wanted. It made him feel worthy, which was a feeling he decided he rather liked, contrary to popular belief. 

Ben finally got up off the floor, gently placing the small dog back on his feet as he stood up and started to get ready for the day. His head was banging, which wasn’t entirely fair based on the fact he hadn’t even had a drink last night. He decided it must have been the dream, it had felt so real at the time. He could feel his body being swung about as his car crashed into the other one. He could hear the glass of his windscreen shattering all around him, the small blades falling over his skin like rain. And still, he could see those two eyes staring back at him, haunting him. He was sure he had never looked into those eyes before, that they weren’t from someone he already knew, he would have remembered them. He was sure of it. They had seemed sad, resigned almost to what was happening, quite like himself. 

He turned the shower head on, lathering his taught body with soap and scrubbing harder than he needed to; it was a cleansing of sorts, washing away all the bad thoughts that were swirling around in his head. To be fair, they were there most of the time anyway, but this morning seemed to be manifesting even quicker than normal. He felt unbalanced, like the dream had been real life and him waking up was the dream, which was a mind fuck within itself. It was a strange feeling, like he wasn’t in control. And if there was something Ben Solo hated, even more than Snoke, it was not being in control of things going on in his life.

“Get a grip, Solo,” he muttered to himself, finally stepping out the shower and stretching, his muscles hurting from the late work out he had done the night before. 

He needed to get out, get some fresh air and start the day right. He quickly dressed, throwing on some dark jeans and a grey sweater before exiting his apartment block and making his way to the farmer’s market. 

* * *

It was busy. Which of course, was annoying. Ben usually liked to get down to the market as early as possible to avoid the crowds, but for some reason today, it was busier than he had ever seen it. People were constantly pushing past him, and in true city-like fashion; they weren’t exactly apologetic about it. Which in turn only irritated him more. 

He wanted to get some fresh vegetables to make a soup, the same recipe his mother had taught him all those years ago. The memory of a thin, lanky, big-eared boy laughing and cooking with his mom came back to him. Ben remembered being happy, giggling when his mum cut the raw carrot and would leave some extra for him to munch on while he stirred. It was a nice time in his life, a time when things weren’t so complicated, a time when his mom smiled at him. A stark contrast to the last time she looked at him, tears running down her wrinkled face and disappointment shining her deep eyes. It hurt, thinking about it, making the soup, missing his parents the way he did. It all hurt. And it was all his fault. He had been too blinded by Snoke and his mission, too stubborn and proud to reach out to them when he realized the truth to tell them he had been wrong. But what could he do? Would they even want him back in their life? It was something he pondered, his hand resting on a fresh carrot as he did so, zoned out completely from the bustling world around him.

“Are you going to take them or do you have some weird carrot feeling fetish?” 

Ben jumped when he heard the soft tones that had come from a stranger standing next to him, the British accent the female spoke with confused him slightly for a second, before he let go of the carrots and faced her.  _ And fuck _ . This was the second time in a few hours he felt like he was dying, however this time it was entirely more pleasurable. 

There, standing in front of him with a hand on her small hip and a smug smile on her gorgeous face was what he could only describe as the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. She was smaller than him, which at his height most people were, but she wasn’t small for a female, in fact she was quite tall. She had brown hair, tied up in what he could only describe as a camel type situation; three buns that looked like humps, which technically sounded awful and should probably look it too, but on her it wasn’t. It was endearing, sweet...cute. He wanted to smack himself for even thinking those words. His gaze fell to her lips, bowed in shape, plump and pink, perfect for kissing. Ben quickly deduced she was athletic; her small white crop top paired with leggings attested to the fact and he could almost see abs pressing through against the porcelain skin of her stomach. She was breathtaking; completely and utterly breathtaking. And then his eyes connected with hers, and he suddenly felt like he was drowning; it was those eyes. Those hazel eyes from his dream last night. The sadness he had seen in them was still there, though slightly hidden due to her glorious smile. 

_ But how? _

Ben didn’t know how this could even be possible. How could the person that was in his dream last night, someone he had never met before, now be standing in front of him, accusing him of having a carrot fetish? Which, he had to say, he didn’t even think was a real thing. 

She was staring at him, clearly waiting for him to say something and he was pretty sure he had already not spoken for an undecidedly awkward amount of time, especially when she had asked him a question.

“A carrot fetish?” he blurted out, watching as the woman in front of him raised her eyebrows, a small laugh falling from her lips. 

“Yes, a carrot fetish. It’s not as popular as a tomato fetish, I believe, but it’s still up there in the top five fruit and vegetable fetish list.”

She was teasing him, he knew it and more importantly, he liked it. Too much. 

“And may I ask why you have all this knowledge?” 

“Wouldn't you like to know,” she said confidently and winked. 

Ben could feel his cheeks heat and he knew he was turning red at the thought of finding out anything sexual about this woman. He certainly would like to know, he would like to know anything and everything about her, weird fetishes included, though he couldn’t exactly tell her that, could he?

When he didn’t answer, she spoke for him, and for that he was thankful. “I’m only joking, I don’t actually think there is such a thing as a carrot fetish, though I am probably going to google it as soon as I leave here.” 

Her smile was addictive, her laugh enticing, so much so that he felt himself unable to move away when she leaned over him to pick up the carrots he had been holding. 

“Me too, actually. You have me intrigued,” he replied and smiled as he smelt the sweet perfume that she wore. 

“Good. Then we both have something fun to do today then.” 

“I wouldn’t go that far.” 

“Why not? It’s a Saturday, the weather is nice, I take it you’re not working? Why not do whatever  _ you _ want to do today and enjoy it?” She put it so simply, like it was the easiest thing in the world just to enjoy life. 

Ben was sure if any other person on this planet had just said those words to him he would have rolled his eyes, but with her, well he actually believed them. 

“Yes, but don’t you have stuff to do that is necessary? Like cook? Tidy your place? See family?”

“I don’t have a family,” she replied quietly, picking some dirt off of the carrots as she did so. The sadness was back, in full force this time as she looked up at him and he completely felt her pain. 

“Me neither.” 

“So you’re alone too?” 

“Yes. Except. Right now. Well, we aren’t alone,” he said and it sounded lame to his ears, but her reaction quickly helped him change his mind as her face lit up in front of him.

“What’s your name?” 

“Ben, Ben Solo. What’s yours?”

“I’m Rey. Rey Keonbi.” 

_ Rey _ . It suited her. Especially due to the fact she had bright yellow leggings on. Normally, he wouldn’t exactly endorse any bright colors; his wardrobe mainly consisted of dark, boring colors. But on Rey, well she radiated sunshine. She was bright and warm and really, right now, the sole focus of his orbit. 

“Well, it’s nice to meet you, Rey.”

He didn’t know what else to say. He had never been a people person, let alone knew how to keep a conversation up with a beautiful woman like this. That’s not to say he hadn’t had women come onto him before, because he had, many times in fact. He just was never really interested in them. His focus in life had been work. Always work. And now, well, now he wasn’t even interested in that. 

“Nice to meet you too, Ben. Now, did you actually want some carrots or were you just having a feel?” Rey motioned towards the vegetable in front of them and Ben looked down at the small shopping list in his hand, trying to at least regain some composure.

“Um, yes. I’m making my mother’s special soup.”

“Oh. I thought you said you didn’t have a family?” Rey said quietly and stared up at him, those hazel eyes that had haunted him all morning peeking through her lashes. 

“I don’t. I mean, I do. But I don’t, um, I haven’t seen my family in five years,” he muttered and knew this was it. How could he explain to someone the reason for not seeing his family for that long? Especially to someone that didn’t actually have one. It wasn’t going to paint him in the best light, which again, he knew he deserved. 

“That’s a shame. I’m sorry. I won’t ask what happened, well, because we are strangers. But, I am sorry,” she took a deep breathe before continuing, “I never knew mine at all. Left me at a police station when I was a few weeks old. No name. No contact details. Nothing.” 

_ Fuck _ . Ben pictured a small baby, one with the same eyes as her being left that way and it hurt him, hurt him so much that he reached out and placed his hand on her arm, squeezing it gently. He wasn’t sure what prompted him to do it, especially as she had just said they were strangers to the other, but the need to comfort her had been too great. It had completely outweighed the part of his brain that told him what was socially acceptable between two strangers. But to his relief, she didn’t mind, instead she smiled and leaned into his hand slightly. 

“Rey. I don’t know you. You don’t know me. All we have in common is a bunch of carrots. But please know, you didn’t deserve that. You didn’t then and you don’t now. It wasn’t fair of me to say I had no family, when I do, really. Sure, I don’t see them. But it’s different for you and I’m sorry you’ve gone through that.” Again, he didn’t know if it was too much. Too deep for someone he had only known a few minutes. But he could feel it there, some sort of connection between them that made him want to open up about his darkest fears. It scared him, but thrilled him even more. 

“Thank you, Ben. It’s fine, though. I’m over it,” she lied, he could tell, the pain she felt from being orphaned still plain as day on her face. 

“So, you had crap parents and I am a crap son,” he joked and tried to lighten the mood.

“I don’t believe that, you know.” 

“Believe what?”

She walked on a little and of course, he followed, completely forgetting to pick up his own carrots. 

“That you are a crap son,” Rey confirmed before picking up a few leaks and popping them into her bag. 

“Oh no, believe it. I am.” 

He cursed himself, he wasn’t exactly winning at selling himself as a good guy to this woman. And he had now decided that he needed her in his life. He needed her bright smile and her kind heart to help him push forward. It was complete madness, he knew. But he wasn’t sure he wanted to let her leave without asking for her number.

“You wanna talk about it?” Rey asked, gentle as ever, her soft smile making him feel safe. 

“Yes. I mean. No. Like, not here, but...um, maybe later? Do you live near here?” 

“I do.”

“I’m taking my dog out in a few hours, we could maybe go a walk and grab some coffee if you wanted? And if you already don’t have plans, obviously.” 

He was as smooth as a rake. Completely embarrassing. She probably had a boyfriend. I mean, any man that had been in her life must have seen how amazing she was. He had only met the girl and already was not wanting to be away from her. 

“Okay, that sounds nice, actually. I moved her recently and have like zero friends so some company would be nice,” Rey replied, and it was exactly what he wanted to hear, minus the friend word, of course, but still, the fact he was going to see her again instantly made him want to jump for joy.

“Well, if you want to put your number in my phone I’ll text you the address and time?” Ben said and pulled out his iPhone, passing it to Rey with a shaky hand. 

She took it from him and quickly typed her number into the device before pressing the call button and her phone started to ring in her pocket, she pulled it out to show him and smiled. “Just in case you thought I would give you a fake number or something.”

He laughed, he hadn’t thought of that, but was over the moon in any case that she hadn’t. Ben smiled back at her, almost certain he looked like a love-sick puppy. 

“So, I guess I’ll see you later then?” 

“Yes, Rey, looking forward to it.”

“Me too, Carrot Boy.”

He didn’t even get to respond as she laughed and walked away into the crowd. Carrot Boy. Wasn’t exactly the nickname he was looking for, but hey, if she was the one to call him it then he didn’t care. She could call him anything. 

Ben looked up at the sky, the sun splitting in the blue air and he smiled. After the terrible morning, the awful dream that he had had, his day, no, his entire life, was starting to look up. And all because of Rey, with her three buns and those eyes that he had already seen in his mind. A small tingle of unease creeped into his mind as he thought about the dream, about what it could mean and the thought of him being any harm to Rey. But he pushed it away, instead deciding to focus on the fact that he was meeting this beautiful, young lady later on that day. And he needed to have a pep talk with Hux about good behavior.

He almost ran home, his feet carrying him faster than they had on his way out a few hours earlier. But he had a purpose now, his mother’s soup forgotten as he looked down at his phone and stared at Rey’s number. Yes, he was now certain that this was going to be a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> CARROT BOY. VEGETABLE FETISHES. SOMEONE HELP ME.
> 
> x


End file.
